bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Saint Charla
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50835 |no = 1151 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 159 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114 |normal_distribute = 13, 12, 13, 12, 13, 12, 13, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |description = A mysterious masked warrior from La Veda. Before the God Army laid everything to waste, the people tried to retaliate by following the heroes who had grown to resent the gods. In spite of this, the Priestess Maria gained a reputation for preaching that piety should not be disregarded even in times of war, which infuriated many who disagreed. When Maria came under attack by these dissenters, it was the masked Charla, who had been fighting against the God Army, that came to her rescue. Legend claims that Charla explained to her people that not all gods were mercilness. |summon = The gods hurt humans, and humans hated the gods. I couldn't take it anymore. |fusion = I want to live honestly, like her. Even if I myself am against it... He he. You're a kind person. |evolution = I am the sword of the powerless, the shield of the defenseless, and no one at all. | hp_base = 4177 |atk_base = 1648 |def_base = 1648 |rec_base = 1524 | hp_lord = 6003 |atk_lord = 2230 |def_lord = 2230 |rec_lord = 2070 | hp_anima = 6743 |rec_anima = 1870 |atk_breaker = 2430 |def_breaker = 2030 |def_guardian = 2430 |rec_guardian = 1970 |def_oracle = 2130 |rec_oracle = 2370 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Glorious Righteousness |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP, Def & boosts BC drop rate |lsnote = 15% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Fortuna Wand |bbdescription = Slightly boosts BB gauge, greatly recovers HP, removes all status ailments & gradually recovers HP, BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 4 BC, heals 2500-2800 + 32.4% of own Rec, gradually recovers 2200-2700 + 15% Rec & fills 5 BC/turn |bbtype = Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Saint's Amulet |sbbdescription = Boosts BB gauge & boosts critical damage, greatly boosts Spark damage and probable BB gauge boost from Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 6 BC, 50% critical damage, 50% critical rate, 80% Spark & 80% chance to fill 1-2 BC |sbbtype = Support |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = 18 |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50834 |evointo = 50836 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50123 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = *''Saint's Amulet'' also boosts critical hit rate by 50% at max level |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Bonded by Blood 2 |addcatname = Charla2 }}